A Kitten's Claws
by Boohbear19
Summary: With Ali recovering and Kat finally knowing about the Zombies, will she be able to tell Frosty about her illness? Frosty x Kat pairing (Because they're the best!)
1. A Kitten's Claws

**A/N: OKAY** so I'm bringing you all another Alice in Zombieland fanfic because 1) There is NOT enough on this site and 2) Kat and Frosty are like my OTP and I'm currently reading the fourth one and...I will NOT spoil it but I HATE IT AND THE THIRD ONE! SOOO here is some Kat and Frosty love because these two are the cutest! I hope you all enjoy! :) And also, this WILL have another chapter! This couple needs the love! ;)

OH! This also takes place after the FIRST book! :D

And a BIG shout out to my friend GreenPearl Atlantic Aries, for helping me with this story!

 **Disclaimer: All characters of the White Rabbit Chronicles go and belong to Gena Showalter, I'm just writing about them for fun.**

* * *

 **A Kitten's Claws**

 ** _(Kat)_**

I flipped off the douche-purse in the blue ford as he wizzed by me. Wow. I felt bad for that jerk, he _CLEARLY_ didn't know how to drive. I turned on my radio and played with the tuning, jerking the wheel back into my lane. I heard a few people honking their horns at me, but I was too busy trying to find a good song to care.

 _SERIOUSLY,_ they never play anything good on the radio.

I looked up just in time to see the light turn from yellow to red, giving me enough time to slam my foot on the break bringing my precious pink mustang to a screeching stop. I heard my phone buzz somewhere deep inside my purse. _It better be Ali!_ I have been worried sick about her!

She had just returned from the hospital, ever since the accident from Cole whipping out his sword and slicing her open from-okay! You get the point!

SO I have just discovered the whole zombie thing, how they're real and feast on people's spirits and come out at night, and how my best friend and boyfriend (Kind of), are zombie slayers. I discovered this a few weeks ago, right after Ali's injury and I'm _PISSED._

Yes I worry about the safety and the lives of my friends but...THEY NEVER TOLD ME! All this time they've been going out risking their lives and I've been sitting around (being awesome of course) but I could have been more awesome by helping them! I know I can't see or hear the zombies like they can or have that pushing spirit ability, but I could have been the sexy nurse who bandaged up their wounds and tell them to suck it up and live! I understand that they have to be very careful with who they tell but...WHY WOULDN'T THEY TELL ME!?

Have they forgotten that I'm Kat! Magnificent Kat!? The most precious gem the world has to offer!? _I blame Frosty._

Reaching into my purse I pulled out my phone aan-nndd a text from Frosty.

Can he take a hint? I mean we're not broken up, but I'm kind of considering it! Because he waited ssooooooo long on telling me about this whole zombie slaying thing! If he loves me so much he should have trusted me enough to tell me! Right? Well...then again I haven't really told him about my kidneys...but...what if he drops me like a piece of trash? Or treats me like a baby!?

I can't have him worrying on me, especially when he needs to be focusing on other things. He doesn't need that burden.

Noticing that the light was still red I took a glance at my phone.

Frosty: Miss me yet?

I looked up,the light was still red so I decided to reply:

Me: In UR dreams

Less than a second later he responded back:

Frosty: U R my dreams ;P

Me: DUH!

 _HONK!_

 _OOPS!_ Guess the light turned green!

Tossing my phone back into my purse, I put some peddle to the metal and sped off taking the exit off the highway and down the road to school. My phone kept buzzing away, Frosty no doubt. I nearly t-boned another car as I pulled into the Asher High parking lot. Some dude in a dirty SUV with greasy hair wearing a ratty t-shirt was behind the wheel (from what I can see).

I flipped him and his greasy hair off as I drove by, he honked his horn and swore at me through his window. Geeze, some drivers!

I turned sharply into a vacant parking space. My phone was buzzing away now as I put my car in park and turned off the ignition. I pulled my phone once more out from my purse and saw ten messages from Frosty. _No Ali._

Frosty: UR so cute kitten

Frosty: No UR beautiful

Frosty: I love you

Frosty: R U still there kitten?

Frosty: Miss U

Frosty Where R U?

Frosty: Kitten?

Frosty: did I tell U R my dream?

Frosty: The girl of my dreams

Frosty: Kitten? You're not mad at me are you?

I smirked. Okay, maybe I won't break up with him, after all he's been very sweet lately!

Me: Okay down boy. I just parked. I'll be inside in a min. I know I'm awesome but take it easy. Sweet talk will get you nowhere ;)

 _SEND._

Since I had my phone out I shot Ali another text. _Yeah, the fourteenth one, so what!? I'm a good friend! The best!_

Me: R U STILL ALIVE!?

I stared at my phone for a few moments waiting for a response.

Nothing.

Frowning I shoved my phone back into my purse and slung it over my shoulder just as I hear my phone buzz again. It wasn't Ali! I was sure of it!

Everyone was hanging out by the lockers when I reached them; Bronx, Frosty, Reeve, Trina, Love Button, and the others, except for Cole. No surprise there! Ever since Ali's accident, he hasn't left her side. He's been missing so much school it would be a miracle if he passed, then again...all these slayers miss so much school and sleep through it. I'm just kind of glad that I know all about this zombie stuff now! Now I've been convincing everyone to let me train with them so I'm able to defend myself against these zombies!

 _Mess with the Kat you get the claws!_

"Hey, Kitty Kat." Frosty greeted, pulling me into his strong arms for a loving embrace. "Did you miss me?"

"You already asked me that!" I replied, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck. _Good lord did he smell good._

"You never answered me." He said and started to kiss all over my face, cradling my head with one of his rough hands.

I squealed and hugged him tighter, enjoying his affection.

Okay, I'll admit that when he's a good boy, he deserves some loving from his kitten!

"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked, moving his lips to my ear. He was done kissing me for now. But I didn't want him to stop.

I nod slowly.

"We're over if you're not there!" I reply, lifting my chin.

That made him smile. "I'll be there, kitten. I'll always be here for you."

I smiled taking his face gently in my hands and looked deeply into those delicious chocolate brown eyes. They shone and gazed into mine, like I was the only girl in the world for him. _I better be, I'm the best!_

"Good." I respond, bringing my lips to the corner of his mouth giving it a sweet kiss.

"I'm looking forward to it." I add, keeping my lips against his skin.

I felt him smile.

"Me too, Kitten."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all liked it! The next chapter shall be up soon! :D


	2. My Kitten

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I MIGHT do another chapter on this story depending on how the story goes! Please let me know what you all think! My friend GreenPearl Atlantic Aries and I will be writing more White Rabbit Chronicle fics! :)

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN A LEMON IF YOU ARE OFFENDED OR DISTURBED BY LEMONS I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Disclaimer:** The White Rabbit Chronicles and all its characters are owned by Gena Showalter. I'm just writing about them for fun! No copyright intended.

* * *

 **My Kitten**

 ** _(Frosty)_**

I pulled into Kat's driveway, making sure to turn off my car as soon as I parked. I did not want to wake her father, he didn't like me and I didn't want to make things worse by waking him and being found in his daughter's bedroom in the middle of the night. _It would be fun trying to explain that one._

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent the guys a text:

Me: At Kat's C U 2morrow

Not that it really mattered if I texted them or not. We just cleared out a zombie's nest earlier.

According to Cole, Ali was desperate to help us but obviously she was in no state to start fighting.

I shoved my phone back into my pocket as I hopped out of my car. I was dirty and all bandaged up from this evenings battle with the zombies. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I quickly took it out to read it.

Cole: K C U 2morrow

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and looked up, seeing that the light in Kat's bedroom was on.

I smirked to myself and slowly walked over to the wide oak tree next to her bedroom window. _Convenient huh?_

I reached up, grabbing the lowest branches and hoisted myself up, quickly and expertly climbing myself up. I've climbed this tree countless of times, I could climb it blindfolded if I had to. Anything for my sweetheart.

As I climbed my way up to the branch leveled with her window, I noticed that it was open, I smirked. My kitten has been waiting for me. As I saw her sitting crossed-legged on her bed, her phone glued to her small hands, texting Ali probably.

Reaching into my pocket (The one that didn't hold my phone) I pulled out a handful of Hershey kisses and started tossing them into her bedroom, trying to aim for her bed to get her attention. After a couple of tries I managed to hit her shoulder with one, causing her to jump, _Oops._

She turned her head, her soft dark hair falling over her shoulders, beautiful hazel eyes locked on mine.

Glaring? Great. I somehow pissed her off.

I watched her as she got up from her bed and marched over to the window, with a scowl on her face. _Yup, she was pissed._

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP!" She cried. "It's about time someone acknowledged my awesomeness! I'm so mad at you! You should have been here hours ago!" I watched her as she stormed away from the window, thankfully she didn't shut it in my face. And okay, my eyes fell south. What can I say? My kitten is puuurrrffect.

I leaped off the branch and onto her roof, climbing into her window and sitting on the windowsill.

"Come on, Kitten, you know I was on patrol tonight." I purred and smirked as I hurled myself over the windowsill, landing hard on my muddy boots. I kicked them off, not wanting to get her pale pink carpet all dirty. Because I'm a nice guy.

"And I'm still here as promised, aren't I? You can't be mad at me, baby." I nearly cooed.

She whirled around to face me, causing her long dark hair to whip around her beautiful face in a swift circle. I watched her in amusement as she anchored her hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed to slits, glaring at me.

"I know you were! And trust me, I can find _lots_ of ways to be mad at you!" She snarled, her eyes falling to the bandages on my right arm. "I could have played sexy nurse and could have done that for you! And you need to shower! And maybe just maybe I'll give you a kiss!"

I barked out a laugh. God, she was so cute.

"It's nothing, kitten, just a little scratch. Why don't you come here and give me a kiss?" I purr, beckoning her over with my finger.

She raised an eyebrow at me. Looking me from head to toe, her gaze landing on my muddy boots I just kicked off and sat in a corner tangled together. She strutted over to me, but to pick up my dirty boots and toss them out her window causing me to wince.

"Was that really necessary, kitten?" I ask, looking down at her with a pout before stepping closer to her.

My tall frame towering over her petite figure. She watched me quietly as I leaned down to brush a lock of dark hair away from her big hazel eyes. I inched my lips closer until they were just out of reach of hers. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

"You're so fiery tonight." I add, narrowing my eyes playfully at her, feeling my smirk grow to a full-blown smile.

She always knows how to make me smile, even when she's not trying, She's that perfect. She looked so sexy and yet so innocent in her silky pink pj shorts and lavender tank-top that hugged her waist and curves. My hands itched to touch her.

"What do you think!?" She snapped, taking a step back from me to point in the direction of her bathroom. "Shower. Unless you don't want your kiss! I'm not going to kiss you until you look almost as sexy as me!"

She anchored her hands back on her hips again, making me want to touch her even more. She was teasing me and she knew it. I watched her as she turned on her heels and walked back over to her bed. She laid down, my eyes roamed over her curvy figure, watching her hair cascade over her small form like a blanket. God I wanted her so badly but I had to shower first.

"You know that if I were run over by a jeep, torn up and shredded, I'd still be the hottest guy at school." I replied, turning away from her knowing she was watching me. I pulled off my t-shirt clean over my head and looked over my shoulder at her and spun around to give her a full view.

Her expression softened a little, but I know I had to do more to get to her sweet side.

"Hmmm I never said that but you might..." She replied.

I got down on my knees by the side of her bed and took one of her small and soft hands into my large and rough ones. I looked deeply into those pools of hazel that melted my heart many times.

"Care to join me, kitten?"

Her eyes felt to my chest briefly and I smirked, knowing that she's having a hard time resisting me. Most girls do. But this girl is mine and I'm hers. We watched each other in silence for a moment before she slowly rose to her feet, looking down at me.

"Hmmm...what makes you think that you DESERVE to take a shower with me?" She let go of my hand, and pushed her hair over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom. She turned and gave me a seductive look as she slowly pulled down her shorts, exposing her milky white skin and round hips.

I licked my lips as she dropped her underwear with her shorts and slowly stepped out of them.

"Do you think you deserve this?"

I hope so, it's mine.

"Only if you'll take me, princess." I reply, eyeing her beautiful legs as I slowly stood up to my feet. Kat giggled cutely. Her laugh sounding magical and so hearty, I thought my heart just stopped.

"Well I've already undressed have I? I might as well shower with you..." She paused to take off her tank top, tossing it aside, I stepped closer to her, watching her as she reached back to unhook her bra and discard it like her other clothing. Her full and rounded breasts bounced slightly from their release. I could already feel my pants starting to get tight. I swallowed hard fighting with myself not to pull her close and roam my hands all over her. If I wanted the treat, I had to be a good boy.

"You better get your dirty butt in the shower Frosty." She said, snapping me out of my perverted thoughts. _Damn right I'd better._

I bit my lower lip trying not to smile, but I know I was failing badly as I let out a laugh. I unbuttoned my pants letting them drop to the floor. I hooked my thumbs under my boxers, giving her a smirk that she exchanged with her own, making my boxers growing even tighter.

"Is that an order little kitten?" I coo in a husky voice, daring myself to step closer to her. I placed my hands on her hips not being able to hold back any longer and started messaging circles into them with my thumbs.

Kat looked up at me, licking those beautiful lips of hers before grabbing her wrists and holding them up, so that I wasn't touching her anymore.

"Excuse you, Mr. Grabby, but you need to shower before you can touch me..." She smirked at me before letting go of my wrists and turning around to turn on the shower water. She turned to look up at me and flash me a stunning pearly-white smile.

"You want me. Who wouldn't!?"

I shrugged playfully in response and pulled off my boxers tossing them on top of my pants and shirt, freezing my member. I walked up behind her with hands behind my back and lean in close to whisper in her ear.

"Well then, if I can't touch you until I'm clean, you can't touch me until I'm clean either." I shot her a devilish smirk as I slipped past her and into the shower. Letting out a sigh as the warm water sprayed down on me, washing away all the dirt and sweat off me.

"You better wash up quickly before the claws come out." Kat replied, as she stepped in the shower with me, closing the curtain behind her. Yeah, I don't want her fury, I want her, all of her. I obeyed and began to wash myself up.

I felt my heart flutter as a soft sigh escaped her lips. I dare myself to turn around to see my Kat lathered in her sweet body wash that smelled of berries. I quickly wash the counter and soap off my body before stepping close to her.

"You know, I WOULD help you with your urges but oh no, I've been given direct orders not to touch you, baby."

She smirked up at me.

"That's right! And you're being such a good boy!"

She pushed me against the wall of the shower, making me heart race as she stood under the water to rinse herself off. And before I know it, I'm pushed down on the soap shelf and my little kitten is straddling me. My hands instantly cupped her bottom and my eyes locked onto hers. I could feel my heart pounding as she ran her sift hands slowly up my chest before kissing where my heart is. I wrap my arms around her tightly never wanting to let her go.

"Hmmm...I suppose we're clean enough now now, kitten?"

"Yes..." She responded and started to grind herself against me.

Throwing my head back as a deep groan came out from my throat. "Has anyone told you how much of a tease you are, kitten?" I struggled to say, becoming engrossed in the beautiful sensation fluttering through my lower abdomen and member

She giggled before slowly sliding me all the way inside of her, we both groaned together in delight as we became one. Biting my tongue, I leaned my head against her collarbone, squeezing my eyes shut as pleasure took over me.

"Only for you, and you love it."

"Baby, you know I do."

My face between her cleavage now. A pang of energy ran through me as she began riding me, the sounds of our skin slapping together and our moans could only make this moment even sexier. She was so warm and tight around me; I could feel myself pulsing with pleasure inside of her.

"God damn, kitten, if you keep it up like this, I don't know how long I can last..."

I could feel my member throbbing with intense pleasure of being inside my kitten.

"You better not finish on me now!" Kat warned me, and started kissing me before I could respond. Not that I minded.

I've been waiting to kiss her all day. Her lips were so soft and full. No matter how long we made out, I've always left with wanting more.

Our lips danced ferociously together along with our hips, they moved in perfect sync. We always know what we wanted and how we could give it to each other.

"Wait for me, baby..." Kat whispered against my lips, running her fingers through my wet hair, making my heart flutter.

 _Baby. Yeah that's right. I was her baby. I am anything she wants me to be, just as long as I'm hers._

"Kat..." I moaned, feeling her hips roll aggressively against mine, I could feel my hips rolling aggressively against mine, with the sheer pleasure I could feel my climax starting to build.

"Frosty..." She whimpered, riding me only harder.

I suckled, kissed, and fondled her round breast giving her the love and attention she deserved. She deserved the world and I bet you one day she would have it; I don't doubt it.

"FROSTY!" Kat cried out.

I suddenly felt her as she finished around me, riding out her climax.

I grunted in response, squeezing her hips tightly as I felt myself exploding into her. Every inch of my body scalding after the extreme anticipation. I could feel my body start to slack as a cool steam of relief, fatigue, and love washes through me. I slowly remove my member from inside her and embrace her small frame.

I opened my eyes to look at my angel. Her cheeks were flushed, some of her dark locks have stuck to her face, and her lips parted open as she took in each breath. She's beautiful, she's mine. My everything.

"I love you so much, Kitten, never forget that." I say, my voice hardly above a whisper.

"I love you so much..." She replied, reaching over me to burn off the water. Slowly, she lifts her head from my shoulder to look at me. Her hazel eyes on mine.

"Do you want to spend the night?" She asks, hugging me close to her.

 _Yeah, like I'd ever say no._

"Kitten, I would love to." I reply, kissing her head one last time before gathering her small body in my arms. "I love you more than anything."

Thankfully Kat had some of my clothes from my previous visits in her room so I didn't have to worry about going to bed in my zombie slaying ones.

"Frosty, Can I... can I tell you something?" Kat asked, she sounded hesitant.

"Yes, of course you can kitten, you can ask me anything." I reply.

The two of us were embracing each other with no space in between us.

She went quiet for a few moments and that worried me.

"Kat?"

She sighed and rolled over on her side so that she was facing me. Her eyes looked even wider in the moonlight.

"All those times that I told you I was tired or on my period...I was lying...I have dysfunctional kidney's and need lots of dialysis. I got it from my mom, she died after my birth, and look...I'm still me...I just don't want you to treat me differently but...I won't live as long as you..."

My gaze darkened.

"Don't say that." I nearly growled, cradling her even closer to me. I didn't actually know exactly about her kidneys, but I knew that there was something going on. But I just went with it because arguing and fighting with her was futile. (Unless absolutely necessary of course) and it's one of the reasons I love her so much.

"I'm serious Frosty, you'll get to go to college and meet other girls-"

"NO." I cut her off. "There will not BE any other girl, kitten, it's you. It always will be you. No matter what, you are the one."

I cupped her face in my hands looking into those wide hazel eyes that I loved so much.

"I'll do whatever I can to protect you and keep you alive. Hate me all you want, but it is my job to protect you."

"I don't hate you..." She whispered, leaning in to touch my lips with hers briefly.

"I love you."

"I love you more." I replied.

"Probably." She muttered.

We both laughed.

"I mean what I said." I stated, once we calmed down. "That you will always be the one. I've waited so long for you kitten, I'm not going to just easily toss you away like an old glove."

Kat smiled and leaned in once more to kiss me, giving me more of a deeper kiss that I gracefully returned. We kissed like this for several minutes until she pulled away and nuzzled her face into my chest, something she does when she's tired.

I stroked her cheek gently.

"You're quite something you know." She said between a yawn.

"I'm your something." I responded.

"For now." She teased.

At least...I _hope_ she was teasing.

* * *

 **A/N:** AHHHH! Don't you just LOVE THEM!? I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know if you want another chapter! I WILL SO be writing more WRC fanfics! And so will my friend GreenPearl Atlantic Aries! u/4554978/GreenPearl-Atlantic-Aries

Be sure to check out her stories also! She rocks socks!

And I haven't read the first two books in awhile so I apologize if Frosty already knew about Kat's illness or not! ;P


End file.
